I'll Always Be There
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Nikko has started his own career, but he still supports Spectacular. But he hasn't seen any of them in months. When a summer reunion turns into chaos, will his love for Courtney be enough to keep the Tackies together?
1. Reunion

_Nikko's POV_

"_I hear that song and I can still picture us  
Not sure where we went wrong  
Maybe love isn't always enough  
I'm missing you, that's all I know  
Are we better off this way  
I'm listening to the radio and I see your face"_

I rolled my eyes as the words of Ta-Da's music filled my ears. Even though I had quit Spectacular! I still came to their showcases for support…well, mostly to see Courtney. Even if that meant having to sit through Ta-Da's performance's.

I had just gotten to the annual summer concert when Ta-Da had begun their song. Of course they were singing their #1 hit, 'Lonely Love Song'. Not that I cared or anything, I have just heard that damn song a million times. I found an empty seat and slumped down. Resting my cheek on my hand, I watched the group in boredom. My gaze fixed on Tammi and Royce, the lead singers. They moved in almost perfect synchronization. Watching Tammi, I noticed that she was really hot. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and her makeup made her whole face light up. She moved very gracefully across the stage and her voice almost makes you want to melt.

I shook my head and blinked a few times. God damn Nikko get a grip on yourself. Suddenly I felt a deep vibration from my pocket. I pulled my phone out, it was a text from Tajid. He told me to come meet them backstage. Rising from my seat, I slowly moved my way through the crowd and gazed around for the backstage entrance.

I glanced back up at the stage and saw Royce giving me a strange look. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and accidently ran into Tammi. She gave him a quick look of death, and then continued with their song. I laughed to myself and walked up the aisle.

Now, I haven't actually seen any of The Tackies in…..months I guess. I'm not even sure how long, but it's been a while. I was really excited to see them all…especially Courtney. I was really crazy about her, but we weren't exactly a couple because we both were so shit-tight with our careers. I have taken her out a few times when we do get to see each other and those are the moments that I will hold onto forever.

I walked by a door and stared at it for a moment, wondering if it was the entrance to the back of the stage. I turned to see if there was anyone around to help me when I felt a hand grab the back of my jacket and pull me behind the door. Aha! It was the right door.

"Whoa!" I said as I was dragged inside. I turned around to see who the hand belonged to…Hoping it was…yes! It was Courtney. Before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around my neck and planted her lips against mine. I slid my arms around her waist and embraced her kiss. God it felt good to be with her again. Holding her, kissing her, hearing her voice. Even though she hadn't said anything yet.

She pulled away and showed me a dazzling smile. "I can't believe you're here," she said with rejoice in her voice. There was that gorgeous voice I knew and loved. Wow, she looked so beautiful. Her dark hair was flowing down her shoulders in long, perfect curls. She had just enough makeup on to make her face glow. She wore a purple blouse and dark, skinny jeans. I guess Spectacular! Went purple…I wasn't really sure. I really didn't care at the moment.

I entwined my fingers in hers. "What force on this earth would stop me?" I said gently. Then silence fell upon us. I guess we were just enjoying the moment of being together again. The silence wasn't awkward; it was wonderful…in its own way. Boy, I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to feel the taste of her lips against mine, and her body against me.

She gently placed her hand against my cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "It's been so long Nikko. I almost forgot what your voice sounded like," I heard her voice crack and I saw a small tear slide down her face.

I raised my hand and wiped the tear away. Her skin was so soft and delicate, almost as if it would break at my touch. "Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" I brought her close to me and felt her tremble under my arms. "Courtney, relax. I'm here now," I said soothingly and rubbed her back.

Right then and there, I heard a voice interrupt us. "Courtney, it's almost time for….Nikko! Buddy you came!" the voice belonged to Caspian, a member of Spectacular! And a great friend. He too wore a purple shirt and dark jeans. So Spectacular! Was going purple…for now at least.

Courtney pulled away from me in embarrassment. I walked over to Caspian and shook his hand. "Nice to see you too Casp," This kid was really an inspiration to me. I would always respect him for that. No matter how dorky he can be.

Caspian gave me a huge grin then turned to Courtney. "We gotta' go Court. Curtain in 5," He said seriously. He patted me on the back as he began to leave. "Great to see you again Nikko. See you after the show?"

I nodded. "Sure thing buddy," I laughed then turned to Courtney. I could tell something was wrong. I put my hands on her arms. "Hey, everything's ok. Look at me," I lifted her chin up. "I'm here. I will be with you everyday if that's what it's going to take. I…"

Courtney put her hand up to stop me. "It's not that. It's….."

Caspian came back. "Courtney c'mon! Curtain in 3!" This time, he waited for her.

Courtney began to walk towards him. "I'll tell you after the show," She looked into my eyes, slowly slipped her fingers out of mine, then walked away with Caspian. At the time, I didn't know that that was the last time I would see her for a very…..long time.


	2. Notes and Dusty Bedrooms

**A/N: Alright, so I didn't think of this when I began this story, but I'm going to sort of add a super natural twist to it. I hope it's better than what I originally thought of!**

I decided that I wasn't going to go back to my seat, so I watched the Tackies' performance backstage. I smiled to myself as I watched them, remembering my days with Spectacular. They were days I would never forget.

My eyes mainly focused on Courtney. God was she beautiful. Her feet moved gracefully across the stage to the beat of the music. Her voice was so angel-like that it would make anyone go weak in the knees. Well, me at least.

But, I noticed something as I stood there watching her. Her eyes looked…sad. I began to wonder if it was because of what ever she was going to tell me. She really seemed bothered by it.

I would find out soon enough. For in the next moment, something happened that none of us would ever forget.

As Courtney moved to the center of the stage for a solo, the lights all of a sudden started flickering like Christmas lights. Every one stopped. Voices murmured around the theater and gazes moved left and right. I heard people rush around back stage, trying to see what the problem was.

I turned my back to possibly offer my help when I felt the floor rumble under my feet. I swiftly turned back around, only to be shot into the air by a massive explosion. My back slammed into the ground. I groaned as pain flew from my spine all through out my entire body. Screams were ringing through my ears. I got up and gaped as I saw the stage in flames and Courtney roll off the stage.

I screamed her name and tried to race after her, but I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I was held too tightly to see the person who bound me. Then, I felt a sharp shooting pain slam through my torso. The strong hands released me and I collapsed.

My vision began to blur as I felt a whip into the back off my head. My breathing got heavy and I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

The smell of smoke filled my lungs as I came to. Blood rushed to my head as I sat up. I gazed around at my surroundings. The whole theater was filled with smoke and ashes. I stared at the stage. It was in pieces. I slowly rose to my feet and groaned as immediate pain flowed through. Those stupid bastards.

I quickly shuffled my feet until I reached the center…or what was left of the stage. Staring in chock, I noticed the smashed instruments and musical equipment scattered around me. I looked out towards the seats. Half of the balcony had fallen into the middle of the theater. I hoped no one had gotten hurt.

Hurt. Courtney! I leaped down from the stage, hoping to find where she had fallen. I searched the entire front of the stage. She was gone. I suddenly felt dizzy again. I heard a ruffling of paper under my feet as I grabbed the edge of the stage.

I bent down and saw a -non burnt- folded up piece of paper. I slipped it into my fingers and opened it.

Want to come and play? We have your girl. All the fun is happening at the old Warren house. Hope to see you there Mr. Alexander

They had Courtney. It had to be the same idiots who blew up the theater and knocked the hell out of me. I crumbled the note in my hand and dropped it. Then I grasped the hairs on my head. No one was going to mess with Courtney while there was still a breath in my body. I felt a slight liquid across my fingertips and lowered my hand. It was covered in blood. Shit.

"Nikko!" I heard a voice from some where in the auditorium. I quickly looked around, but no one was there. "Nikko!" I heard my name again.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called back. This probably was not the smartest thing to do. But I was in so much pain and I just wanted to get away from all this damn smoke.

Suddenly, I saw Janet rushing towards me. "Nikko! Are you ok?" She called out to me. No, as a matter of fact, I was not ok. I got beaten up by a couple of bastards and then they took my girlfriend! But thanks for asking.

I slowly shuffled towards her. "Some idiots knocked me out, but I'll be fine. Are you ok?" Once I got close to her, I saw her face was struck with tears. "Janet, what's wrong?"

"Courtney's gone. We've got half the town looking for her. We can't find her anywhere. And then we saw that you were missing and thought she was with you,"

I sighed and looked down at my ash covered feet. "She's not here," I said sadly, then looked back up at her. "But I'm gonna find her,"

Janet looked at me with frightened eyes. "How? This city is huge. It could take you days to find her,"

"I think I have a pretty good idea of where she is," I wasn't going to tell her about the note I found. I was going to handle this problem on my own.

When Courtney finally came back to consciousness, she found herself in a strange place. By the looks of it, she was in very tattered bedroom. Everything was old and dusty. She saw the door and tried to move towards it, but she was bound to a chair by tight ropes. She groaned. What kind of idiots would bring her here?

"Ahh, the goddess has awakened," came a scruffy voice. Courtney looked around, but saw no one. Suddenly, she saw a man dressed head-to-toe in black, standing in front of her. He looked like he was in his late teens. Courtney rolled her eyes. If this kid tried to rape her, she would knock the hell out of him.

She sighed. "May I help you? Or are you going to be a gentleman and untie me?"

The man let out a laugh then ran a cold finger down Courtney's cheek as he began to circle her. "Feisty. I like it. And gorgeous as well. I really lucked out," He smirked and began to tangle his fingers through her hair. Courtney took a seep breath. She was not going to be afraid of this guy. What ever happened, she would stay calm.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Suddenly, he disappeared. Courtney gasped and quickly gazed around the room. Then, he was in front of her again, his face inches from hers. "I just want to have some fun. I'm here on a visit, so I thought to hang with some locals," He chuckled and winked at her, then strode to the other side of the room.

_Nikko, where are you?_ Courtney pleaded silently.


	3. Message

Hello my darling readers! I'm sorry if you think that this is a chapter…its not though:/

I really need your guys help! I am needing some ideas for my current stories and for some new stories as well! If any of you guys who read this has any possible ideas that they would like to share with me, I would very much appreciate it. Please please help me! I am not usually a begger and don't really act too desperate…but im kinda needing it at the moment. I know there are a lot of amazing writers out there and I would love to work with some of them.

I hope you guys will share your ideas with me…I will credit all who contribute….thanks again everybody and I hope you continue to read my stories..

Xoxo!


End file.
